Animosity
by SabineAmnell
Summary: I missed Wilson after my other House fics, so this takes place in Season 7, after House & Cuddy get together. Cameron & Chase are still married. After an encounter at a charity event, Cuddy finds herself the target of a particular kind of hatred. I feel like keywords will get people interested, so here goes. Huddy, House/Wilson Friendship, hostage, misogyny, angst, danger, kidnap.
1. Wine and Brandy

Autrhor's note: This is one of the chapters I edited.

* * *

***Edited***

The soft jazz music played incessantly while House and Wilson shared a brandy by the bar, away from all of the "straights". The lights were festive and the ballroom had been ruffled and bowed in gold and blue. Both doctors look dapper in their black tuxes, even though House had clearly decided that his five o'clock shadow was considered formal enough for a Hospital charity event. His hair hadn't exactly been combed either, but people from the hospital already knew what an ass he was and were going to avoid him anyway, so why look too nice, he thought. He had to admit, the dinner was delicious and the Artisan brandy was hitting the spot. He'd be sure to complain to Cuddy about how bored he'd been and how awful everything was anyway though. Couldn't give away that he enjoyed himself even a little bit.

Speaking of Cuddy…House glanced over to where he had last seen her, schmoozing with the donors and found that she had moved. At the bar across the way, House spotted her in her red dress splendor. As usual, Cuddy's confidence showed through in her chosen wardrobe. It clung tightly to her curvy frame and there was plenty of cleavage. A smile tugged at the corner of House's mouth, but disappeared when he noticed that that confidence had earned her the attentions of a handsome man who seemed to be flirting with her. A second look at the man's body language and House wasn't so sure he was flirting. His blue eyes narrowed. Judging by Cuddy's body, though, she hadn't noticed what House did, yet. She was clearly relaxed and smiling.

"Who's this clown?" House wanted to ask, but kept silent knowing that Wilson would merely deduce that he was jealous. He looked for another way to bring him up when Wilson saved him the trouble.

"Looks like Cuddy has an admirer." He said, clearly trying to make House jealous.

"Are you kidding? He hates her." House grumbled, "He's rubbing his chin, standing like he wants to lean away but has a reason to be closer, his arms are crossed, and that's the third time he's shifted his weight since you mentioned him."

Wilson took a closer look, and gave a 'Huh', as I he realized what House had said was accurate but then said, "Either that or you so desperately want him to hate her so that you can hide your burning jealousy. They're both laughing," Wilson pointed out, "Why would he be over there if he hated her?"

"That's the question, isn't it?"

Wilson just rolled his eyes, "You're trying to cover up your jealousy and I'm not falling for it. You're going to sit around ignoring your girlfriend at a social event and then wonder why she flirts with the handsome stranger."

House gave him a sidelong glance, "That's not a handsome stranger and she is not in to him. She likes to tease me from afar, makes the sex more interesting."

"I wish you'd keep that stuff to yourself."Wilson sighed, "But you should ask her to dance, she was clearly hinting about it at dinner."

"If I play hard to get-"

Wilson cut him off, "Stop changing the subject and ask her to dance before that guy does."

* * *

Across from the bickering men, Elliot Haydon leaned close to Lisa Cuddy after they shared a laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm not much of a gentlemen, here I am yammering away and I don't even know your name."

"Lisa," Cuddy said, with a smile.

"Elliot Haydon," He said in return, "You work at the hospital?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah," Cuddy said, but before she could tell him what she did, he spoke again.

"As a nurse."

"No, I'm a doctor." She told him, slightly taken off course by his assumption. Nurses were rarely found at charity events and even only the department heads were invited.

"A doctor?" He seemed surprised.

"With an M.D. at the end of my name and everything," She said, attempting to make the awkwardness into a joke.

"What kind?"

"I'm an endocrinologist, but I spend most of my time at a desk these days."

"You're a secretary?"

Once again, finding his questions odd, she took a sip of her wine, "Uh, no, I'm the Dean of Medicine." She told him, putting a twinge of pride behind the statement.

For a moment, she thought she saw his eyes flash coldly, but if they did, he recovered almost immediately, "That's incredible."

That's better, she thought but then reconsidered. 'Incredible' wasn't necessarily positive.

"How long have you been at it?"

"Feels like a lifetime," she said, suddenly unwilling to open up any further.

"Who was your predecessor?"

Another sip of wine and a scan of the room, perhaps looking for an excuse to have to leave the conversation, "Dr. Phillip Janson, he retired."

"Ah, I'll bet there were a lot of applications for such a position."

"I'm sure there were." Cuddy answered, carefully.

"Probably only a handful of women."

"Not a big surprise that there weren't many." She said.

"I don't think so either. Probably a lot of men applying though."

Cuddy was getting uncomfortable, "I mean, it's tough to get a position like Dean of Medicine if you're a woman." She said, testing the waters and now actively looking for excuses to walk away without being rude.

"Hmm," Was all Elliot said in return.

There was an awkward silence but before Cuddy took her leave, Elliot spoke again, "Lisa PHD, M.D. Dean of Medicine, you're rather impressive. A female Dean of Medicine, taking jobs away from men."

Cuddy scoffed, "I don't know about that." She said, feeling her hackles raising.

"Apologies, I'm only teasing you."

More wine.

"Allow me to make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night?" Elliot offered, his voice softening.

"Oh, I'm afraid this event will make my regular workload triple. It's great for the hospital, but it's a mess of paperwork. I'll only have time for microwave soup if I'm lucky." Then, before he could say another word or suggest that they exchange numbers or something like that, she excused herself, "It's been great to meet you. I do have to show my face to a few more donors, have a good evening."

* * *

***Edited***

With that, she was gone, with Elliot looking after her. House glanced at Wilson, "Even _you_ had to notice her body language. That conversation went sour." House observed.

Wilson tilted his head, this time sincerely agreeing with House, "You aren't curious as to why?"

"Indeed I am." House started toward the Dean without a warning to Wilson who had to follow quickly behind to catch up with House's head start.

They intercepted her before she reached the group of donors which was fine since she had actually already spoken to them that evening, "Cuddy, did you take up that escort job again, I thought we talked about this."

Cuddy pursed her lips and lifted an eyebrow and Wilson jumped in before House could say anything else really insulting, "Who was that guy?"

"Not sure, his name is Elliot, but I didn't stay long enough to find out much else." She told him.

"Not enjoyable company, eh?"

"Or is he a bad tipper?" House interjected.

"He was trying to wake the feminist dragon, but I kept her at bay. I may make an exception for you though," She directed the last statement at House.

"How so?" Wilson asked, ignoring House and Cuddy's banter.

"Assumed I wasn't a doctor and implied that having this position stole the job from a potential male Dean."

"Ah yes, misogyny is always a scream at parties." House quipped.

"Made me wanna scream." Cuddy said.

House stopped listening as Cuddy and Wilson continued talking. He was focused on Elliot, who was still staring at Cuddy, who was still staring at Cuddy with a steely gaze.


	2. New Case

Author's Note: I have started this Fic over. It takes place in the beginning of season 7, but Cameron never left Chase after he murdered Dibala So both are still at the hospital. House's team consists of Foreman, Taub, and Chase. Cameron still leads the ER.

* * *

Cuddy thought little of Elliot in the next few days as she processed the donations from the event. It wasn't until his name came across as one of House's potential cases that she even remembered her annoyance due to their conversation. Strange cases came mostly from the ER, but occasionally a clinic visit would be serious and strange enough to interest House. Cuddy had Cameron, House's team, and just about any other doctor who owed her favors placing potential Diagnostics cases in her mailbox. House hadn't had a case in a few days and it was high time to find him a new one.

She raised an eyebrow at the name but pushed on. The manila file made a soft thump as it she opened it on her desk. All dislike for the man personally was stored deep in the back of her mind and a professional attitude replaced it when she realized that this would be House's next case.

When she walked into the Diagnostics office, she saw Foreman reading what appeared to be a medical text, Chase was bouncing House's oversized tennis ball, and Taub was quite literally sitting on his hands. Cuddy sighed, "Got a case for you, that way when you all get paychecks, I won't feel like the hospital is just giving an incentive to show up and play Monopoly, which you will have no doubt paid for with your office budget."

Caught doing absolutely nothing, House's team all sat up and paid attention but Cuddy looked around, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Uh, he said since it's Elvis' birthday, that he'd need to get him some blue suede shoes." Taub quoted.

In the middle of Cuddy's eye roll, House walked in, wearing his typical Nike shoes. She turned and gave him a look, "Gotcha a case." Unwillingly, she glanced down at his shoes, "No tribute to Elvis then?"

"Apparently, everyone else had the same idea, blue suede shoes are going through an economic change. Demand is up, supply is down. Actually, I was trying to eat my Ruben in peace. Did you know there are three and a half dead pigeons on the roof?" He limped toward them, ignoring Cuddy face of disgust, "Case?"

"Yeah, 46 year old male presenting with-"

She was cut off by House who had already picked up the file, "I'll take it."

"That fast?" She asked, curious.

"Oh yes, pictures are worth a thousand He-Man Woman Hating words."

"You remembered him." Cuddy observed.

"I remember everyone who pisses you off in order to give them a reward later."

"Well, don't solve it too quickly then or else I might not get the message that men are entitled to every good job."

House's team looked confused and Cuddy gave House a false sympathetic smile, "Good luck explaining to your team that you only took this case to make me uncomfortable." She said as she marched out.


	3. A Mystery

Authors Note: This story will get more exciting soon, just need to lay out all the case first. Hope you're enjoying it. R&R Please!  
***Edited***

* * *

"What's that all about?" Taub asked House after Cuddy departed.

"Cuddy got her feminine feathers ruffled at the charity event a few nights ago and it looks like karma has caught up with this guy." House said, reading the case file.

Foreman was just behind him in the reading, his eyes wide in surprise, "He threw up blood in the clinic after complaining of minor headaches. The clinic doctor said then that his nipples began to bleed right through his shirt and that…" Foreman cut off blinking.

"And that his genitals began to bleed," Taub finished for him, "He won't let anyone look at him apparently but the bleeding stopped. He's stable in ICU."

"Better go check him out." House advised.

* * *

In the ICU, Mr. Haydon had was still in his bloody clothing, a nurse was trying to convince him to put on a hospital gown and he was arguing. As they walked in, his green eyes set slid across Chase, Taub, and Foreman as they piled in.

The nurse turned to them helplessly, "He's shy." She said with a thinly veiled tone of irritation.

"Sir, there's something wrong with you and if you start bleeding again, we may not be able to save you." Foreman broke in with authority, "Let us help you."

"We need to know why the bleeding started." Chase cut in, "You've lost a lot of blood and need fluids."

"Shut up, you pussies." Haydon growled.

"Psychotic episode?" Taub suggested, ever calm.

"I am not psychotic." Haydon argued, loudly, "I'm the only sane one here. You all walk around like it doesn't matter, like this progression is a good thing. You're the bastards who allowed it." His forefinger pointed at each of them, "You're submissive under a woman."

* * *

In his office, House was now tapping on his computer keys, getting information on his new patient. He found out that Elliot was a donor of the hospital, but only recently had become so and that he owned an insurance business. He also found a few pictures of his BMW and a few floozies on a yacht. A Youtube video popped up and he sat back to watch it. Elliot was sitting on a metal folding chair in a living room.

"This is my story," He began, "Or my life experience, whatever you wanna call it. I used to have a good outlook, ya know, but have become jaded. In college, no matter what I did, no woman wanted me. They wanted the pussy rich men who weren't alpha males. They were cowardly cheating bastards and stupid women flocked to them. I learned then that women taught them to become less than they were, taught them to become blind to what was really happening. If you don't accept what women have become, that they have become whores and bitches, then you get rejected. There's no modesty anymore, no shame. They waltz around in little skirts teasing men and taking jobs, good jobs, from men with families to support. They're ruining the American Dream and I'm one of the only ones who will stand up against them."

House's jaw was set as he watched the video. He swallowed. Still, the guy was bleeding through his nipples and was unlikely to create trouble while he was ill. Thing were coming together in an odd way, though. If this man had so much bitterness toward women like Cuddy, why would he approach her at the charity event? He didn't like whatever reasons he came up with. And was it a coincidence that he ended up in their clinic? House didn't believe in coincidences. Picking up his cane, he headed for the elevator.

* * *

***Edited***

In Cuddy's office, he opened the door without knocking and she looked up with a non-committal smile. Usually, she had some whiff of what he was visiting her for, whether it be a risky procedure or some complaint, but this time, she had heard nothing. His case had just arrived, it was unlikely he had a procedure beyond the typical first steps just yet.

"How's the case?" She asked, when he didn't say anything.

"We don't know what's wrong yet." He said, flatly.

She sighed, and looked back down at her papers, "What are you doing here then?"

"Nothing, I just heard a rumor that you have a luncheon prostitute come in on Thursdays and wanted to watch."

She looked squarely at him, "I'm busy, so if you could get to whatever point you planned on making…" She saw the blank look on his face then and put her pen down, "Is something wrong?" She knew him well enough to deduce that something was on his mind of a serious nature. She also knew he wouldn't come out with it easily or at all.

But he didn't have a point, nor did he have a reason he could come up with for having come down to her office, "Nope. I was just here for the show, let me know if she shows up."

Cuddy gave him a sidelong glance, but his back was turned and he was already leaving. Her expression changed from disgusted to curious as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

House's team was back in his office by the time he arrived again, "What's the score? Who wins, men or women? Which is the mightier sex?" He asked.

Taub instantly said, "Women."

Foreman echoed with, "Men."

Chase shook his head, "Equals in many ways and superior in many ways."

That made House scowl, "You think women because you're a slave to sex," He pointed at Taub then moved on to Foreman, "You think literally men because they rule at the Olympics," he turned to Chase, "And you're just lying."

"Back to the case," Foreman began, "We finally got him into a bed but he wouldn't allow us to change him. He insisted on going into the bathroom himself and changing."

"So, we promised him only non-invasive tests." Taub finished, "So, we still know nothing about why the bleed began or stopped. He won't even let the nurse touch him."

"He also seems to have an issue with us as well," Foreman pointed out.

"He thinks we ruined this country by working for Cuddy," Taub explained.

"Give him an MRI." House said, ignoring the latter conversation about the man's problem with his girlfriend.

When they came back with the results, Taub and Foreman shook their heads, "Nothing wrong with him as far as I can tell." Taub said.

"So the bleeding was just a fluke thing and he's perfectly healthy." House shot at him.

"I just mean we didn't find anything." Taub corrected.

"Go forth then and perform more tests, I have some internet porn to surf." House waved his cane dramatically.

Hours passed and still Foreman, Chase, and Taub found nothing.

"He has no new symptoms, he hasn't bled since this morning, we can't find anything." Taub told House.

"We even tested for Ebola." Foreman said with a yawn. It was late afternoon and Foreman had skipped lunch, "I say we keep him here for observation for a couple days and pick up a new case. We can't do anything without more information."

"Fine." House said, mystified.


	4. Sheep's Clothing

"You can't just let him go home," Cuddy insisted to House two days later when the patient asked to be released, "He bled all over the clinic, something that causes that just doesn't go away on its own." She stood facing him, leaning back against her desk and crossing her legs.

House had his own theories, but since his patient hadn't made a peep in two days, had kept them to himself, "There isn't anything wrong with him and he doesn't want to stay here. He has systematically fallen out of love with every member of my team. I had to go up and talk to him and got the impression that he wouldn't piss on me if I was on fire."

"What did he say?"

"That he wouldn't piss on me if I was on fire."

Cuddy sighed, "It's not that unusual that someone hates you."

"Without ever having met me?"

"Maybe he has met you." Cuddy suggested.

"All the more reason to let him leave."

"You haven't explained his symptoms."

"He has no symptoms." House told her again, his voice impatient, "Not physical ones anyway."

"Lemme guess, he was faking in order to throw us all off the trail of the true purpose of murdering you."

"Close, I think he has targeted you actually."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy said, now incredulous.

"He wants us to treat him then claim something went wrong to make you and this hospital look bad. He will sue and make a big public example as to why you shouldn't be Dean."

"Why would he want to do that? He just donated-"

House took out his phone as she began speak and pulled up the video. He thrust the phone at her and Elliot's manifesto blared throughout her office. When it was over, she was speechless, "Donating only makes you look worse. You can't even properly care for a hospital donor."

"Even if he actually concocted this elaborate plan, there are plenty of people who can say he refused treatment," Cuddy said, trying to take the disturbing video in stride, "A Youtube video doesn't change that. We have a good reputation and he denied treatment, I don't see how he can sue us."

"Unless we keep him here against his will." House pointed out.

"Fine, send him home." Cuddy finally agreed.

* * *

"I still don't get how he managed to bleed all over the clinic but his tox screen was clean. Even if he took something to cause it, something that potent would show up." Chase was discussing as House came back to his office after talking to Cuddy.

"Doesn't matter, he's going home." House said, but his tone was non-committal. He shared his curiosity of how the initial symptoms began.

"Cuddy thought he was faking it too?" Foreman asked House.

"Only after I showed her this." House tossed his phone with the video on it at Taub, who began to watch.

Taub gave a 'whoa' and Foreman and Chase gathered behind him to watch. Taub was oddly fascinated, Foreman made a disgusted face, and Chase's expression was blank.

"Interesting." House said, eying His team's reactions, "No one is willing to jump on a soapbox for some sexist jerk? But you all usually have such strong opinions."

"Not our battle," Chase explained.

"No one is shocked you wouldn't leap in to save a lady unless there was sex at the end of it." Taub told him.

"Well, movies have taught us that's our consolation prize for being a hero." Chase said, clearly knowing the implications of what society had taught them.

"We forget that woman are the protagonists of their own movie, and maybe don't want to be the prize at the end." Foreman pointed out.

"Why are we feeling guilty for this?" Chase wanted to know, "We don't treat women like that. I would never refuse a female doctor just because I don't think she's capable." He defended.

God knows if my penis was bleeding, a woman would be first doctor I'd like to check it out." House quipped.

"He wouldn't let anyone check it out." Taub pointed out, "And Foreman and I are manly men."

Chase shot him a look.

"Case closed," House said, ending the discussion, "He's off home where he can hate women in privacy. Alright then, first person to find me a new-" House stopped, "Not even the nurse ever saw him naked?"

"Don't think so, he was acting like a girl." Taub said, "Not that there's anything wrong with acting like a girl..."

House smirked, before asking, "What happened to his bloody clothes?"

"I assume they're with the rest of the biological garbage." Foreman answered, "He brought them out in a trash bag after he'd changed."

"Time to go digging." House

His three team members knew better than to argue, but their faces were clearly unsure and disgusted.

* * *

"House, this is dangerous," Foreman said as they entered the door that read 'Biohazard'.

"Which is why we're going to wear gloves and masks." House said, snapping on latex gloves and handing the box to Foreman.

They had little trouble finding the one black trash bag where all the other were clear and blue. House tore it open just as Taub secured his mask. Bloody clothes came pouring out in a heap. They all knew the smell of blood and were expecting it. House bent over and hardly touched the clothes before finding what he was looking for. A plastic packet stained red was attached to the chest of the thick wool sweater. House found another, both at the approximate position of where nipples might be found in a shirt.

Chase's brow drew together as he held up the black pants, finding a similar plastic packet near the inside zipper. There were little tubes that led into the sweater sleeve and a small button activator that had burst the packets together and made it appear as if the man was bleeding from his chest and groin. The tube leading to the pants had been cut, but had clearly been attached as well.

"He wouldn't let us undress him because we'd find this." Chase said, disbelievingly.

Foreman shook his head, "But why would he fake it and then build such a bad case for trying to sue us?"

Chase turned the pants in his hands and everyone heard a small metallic clang hit the concrete surface of the floor. They all turned to look at what it had caused the noise. Much to their horror, unspent and utterly recognizable, it was a large bullet.


	5. Walls Fall Down

Wilson slipped into Cuddy's office and gave her a helpless smile, "I heard House's patient is leaving unsolved."

"He solved it." She said, quickly, having been distracted by House's discovery since he left. Not only was the patient's behavior odd, but House had been less than his old snarky self.

"He's been very quiet about it." Wilson told her, "What happened?" Even Wilson noted House's lack of visits for the last two days and thought it was better to ask Cuddy what she thought instead of House. He knew the man was the same one who had annoyed Cuddy at the Charity Event, but nothing else. It was much more likely he'd get a straight answer out of Cuddy first if she knew the situation.

"You noticed that too? You should ask him what's wrong, he didn't tell me. He thinks his patient faked the symptoms to sue us or commit mass murder, the jury is still open as to which. But he's being discharged of his own volition and he refused to be treated." Cuddy summed up the case for Wilson, wondering if he was getting a similar out of groove vibe from House.

"So, the likelihood of him suing us is slim." Wilson deduced, "Must be mass murder." He joked.

Cuddy gave him an unamused glance, "This one threw me for a loop for sure, I don't get it. He donates to the hospital, makes sure I am well aware of his prejudice, fakes an illness, stays two days only to demand release. What exactly did he accomplish?" Cuddy asked, getting up to file something.

* * *

Chase, Taub, and Foreman were rushing up the stairs from the basement. They had had a short argument before leaping into action.

"Maybe he just carries a lucky bullet." Taub suggested, hopefully.

"And maybe faking deadly illnesses is a harmless practical joke." House snipped back. Foreman had been the first to rush out with Chase behind him. Taub took one look back at House before following while House limped quickly behind them. Damn my leg, he thought, bitterly.

The three younger doctors burst from the basement stairs and rushed toward the lobby in a blind panic. Perhaps it was all an overreaction, people seemed to be going about business as usual staring oddly at the three running doctors and nothing seemed amiss. Maybe they would even stop some event before it began. They knew this was not true when they entered the clinic.

Elliot held a frightened nurse, who had been at the lobby desk station hostage, several people were gasping and staring. He had a handful of her scrubs shirt in his fist and they were face to face, a gun pointed at her midsection, "Dr. Cuddy's office?" The nurse nervously pointed toward the glass door that spelled Cuddy's name out clearly as the Dean of Medicine. Elliot smiled before shooting the nurse point blank and she fell to the floor in the center of the station. Screams sounded.

House slapped his flip phone together after ringing the police and limped as quickly as he could to the elevator, punching the numbers, frustrated. Ground floor, ground floor, he growled at the button panel. His team had assumed the stairs would be faster and they were likely right. These elevators took forever, especially from the bottom floor. Still, for him, it would be the fastest way of getting to Cuddy's office.

As the elevator doors opened and he limp-ran toward the clinic, just in time to see Elliot enter Cuddy's office with a gun.


	6. Too Late

To recap: this takes place in season 7, but Cameron never left Chase after he killed Dibala, so he and Cameron are still married and working at PPTH.

* * *

The gunshot made both Cuddy and Wilson snap to attention within her office. Cuddy suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of being trapped. They had no time to react before Elliot Haydon burst through the doors with a gun waving dangerously around, resting on each of them before he spoke.

"Get the blinds." Elliot waved the gun in Cuddy's direction and she quickly drew the blinds. Elliot glared at Wilson, "Who're you?"

"I'm a doctor." Wilson said, his voice even despite the gun.

"You work under her?" The gun aimed back at Cuddy.

Cuddy willed Wilson to find some lie that might be clever enough to himself out of this, but Wilson hadn't seen the video that yammered on about men allowing women to have positions of power.

"Uh," It was clear Wilson understood it was a loaded question. He glanced at Cuddy for guidance and then took the House route, "Old boyfriend?" He asked Cuddy.

Elliot chuckled, "Hardly, just like every other shameless bitch who thinks they're too good for everyone, she quickly spurred my advances. This hospital is run by people who want to turn the American Dream on its head and make a joke out of it."

Wrong answer, Wilson thought woefully, remembering that House's quips rarely made anyone less angry. It didn't seem to matter as Elliot's focus went elsewhere.

"We have to move." He said, suddenly, "This office has too many windows."

* * *

House swore loudly as he limped forward. The bullet shot had either made everyone flee or gather to see what was wrong. He couldn't decide just then if the people who came toward the shot were the morons or the ones who had run to save themselves. Only one doctor was emerging from an exam room and House eyed her.

It was Cameron who was one of the morons who stayed and, when she spotted the fallen nurse, rushed over to try and help her. Foreman had stood stock still as Taub and Chase took cover behind the front desk. Once the gun was out of sight, they both moved to check on the nurse. House only had eyes for Cuddy's office door.

"We have to get her out of here and to an OR." Cameron said.

Taub rushed off, presumably to make sure doctors could prep and OR or get something to carry the nurse on. Either way, House saw that the nurse was bleeding rapidly. It didn't look good.

"House do something useful, call the police." Foreman ordered.

"I already did." He answered hotly, looking at Foreman briefly. House's heart was beating rapidly as he looked back up at the door, tempted to knock or bust in or any sort of action other than standing around helplessly.

* * *

"What do you want?" Wilson asked, saving anyone else from having to ask.

Elliot's eyes suddenly went distant and he looked as though he was daydreaming, "No giving away the end." He said to Wilson, "But, we gotta move. I need a place with no windows but good phone and satellite reception."

"They're windows everywhere except the basement which doesn't get good reception." Cuddy said, quickly, the thought of the basement making her feel even more trapped.

"Then we have to go up." Elliot said, "Top floors, so the windows don't matter. Now, c'mon."

He still held Grabbed Wilson's collar and put the gun to the base of his neck and the doors were thrown open again, "You get in front and lead me to the top floor or I'll kill him. He's expendable." All three tentatively stepped out. The only people who had remained in the lobby were Foreman, House, Chase, and Cameron, who had been filling her clinic hours. They were all hovered over the nurse Elliot had shot. House saw clearly that she wasn't going to live so had given up while Foreman and Cameron stupidly kept trying to keep her alive. Chase seemed to understand what House did, but stayed near his wife.

They all looked up together and saw Cuddy seemingly walk out of her own volition. House took one step toward her until the whole picture was revealed. Elliot appeared behind her pushing Wilson in front of him. Cuddy's blue eyes rested on House then caught sight of the dying or dead nurse. She sucked in a breath and her face paled. House glanced at Wilson as well, he hadn't known the Oncologist was in the office as well. As if the stakes weren't high enough.

"Stay where you are." Elliot demanded, seeing the four people who had remained in the lobby, "No, leave, get out!" He shouted at them. Foreman began to back away, House didn't budge and Cameron refused to leave the nurse's side despite Chase trying to tug her to her feet. House wondered if she could even be easily seen kneeling behind the front desk station.

"You!" Elliot pointed the gun at Cameron, "Stand up."

Cameron started to stand. House looked at the nurse and knew instantly that Cameron, also in scrubs, was about to get shot. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. Elliot cocked the gun and pointed it at House, "She's coming too." But before he could say or do anything, Chase stepped I front of her. The gun rested on Chase, "Get the hell out of the way."

House took the moment that Elliot's attention was on Chase to swing his cane up suddenly aiming at the gun, hoping to knock it out of Elliot's hand. Unfortunately, Elliot kept his grip on it, but Chase dove to tackle him. The gun went off and everyone else hit the floor or took cover. House could smell gun powder as he ducked away from the shots. It had all happened so fast. Another two shots.

House crouched inside the center of the desk station with Cameron and took the chance to peek out, looking for Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson was in clear view, on his stomach on the floor. Elliot was still on his feet and shot the gun one more time, causing House to go back into hiding.

Cuddy had instinctively stooped low and watched in horror as Chase dropped to the ground, clearly shot. She moved to help him but Elliot grabbed her roughly from behind and shot at the desk again. House jumped when the bullet passed through the wood of the desk and embedded itself across from him. It had missed both he and Cameron.

"Get up!" Elliot demanded, pulling Cuddy against him with his arm across her chest. Foreman was the only one still on his feet and his eyes were cast down at the floor, his brow furrowed. House and Cameron obeyed. Chase didn't appear.

"You better get back here, girlie." Elliot demanded, waiting for Cameron, "Before someone else gets shot." He looked down at the floor where Chase lay bleeding.

"I said get over here!" The gun was pointed directly at Cuddy but Elliot's eyes were on Cameron.

"No one is going with you." Foreman said.

"Then I shoot the place, starting with her." He warned, squeezing Cuddy tighter against him. Cuddy's eyes closed tightly before she focused them again on House. His gaze on her was steady, he wanted to look away so badly, but refused.

"I'll go with you." Cameron said then, stepping forward.

House wanted to object, but he had nothing that would change Elliot's mind.

"You." The voice was directed at Wilson, "You're coming too. Original cast…" he glanced at Cameron, "Almost."

Wilson got to his feet slowly.

"Let's go, lead the way, top floor." He walked backwards, pulling Cuddy along with him as Wilson and Cameron led the way reluctantly. Once the elevators doors let them in and closed, House limped and Foreman rushed to Chase's side. He was shot in the shoulder. House knew he'd be fine. He glanced down at him, "You idiot."

Just then, police officers stormed the Lobby, too late.


	7. The Plan

Elliot decided he didn't want anyone to know what floor he had gone to and the people he hadn't meant to have a run in with now knew he was headed to the fifth floor. He released Cuddy who was clearly shaken. Wilson held out a hand to stabilize her if need be but she stayed steady on her feet. Cameron's eyes were red and she was clearly worried about Chase but she stood straight and silent.

"Act normal. Walk to a room like nothing's wrong and remember, I have the gun." Elliot said suddenly, punching the button for the fourth floor, "Out." He demanded as the elevator doors opened, "Get me into a room."

Wilson led them into House's office, which was empty.

"Get the blinds and the doors." Elliot told Wilson, lock everything. Wilson button up the room tightly and turned back to Elliot, "I'm going to need you to gets some things for me. What's your name?"

"Wilson."

Elliot scoffed, "That's not your name, you can't even show me enough respect to give me your first name."

Wilson sighed, "James."

"James." Elliot repeated, "Lisa and…"

Cameron ignored him, staring off into space.

"Allison." Cuddy said for her, snapping Cameron out of her daze.

Elliot approached Cuddy quickly, his feet practically stomping into the ground. He backhanded her across the face. Cuddy backed away, her hand to her cheek, looking more surprised than anything. Cameron gasped.

"Today, you're not in charge. You will only speak when I speak directly to you." He growled.

Wilson took a breath, "Elliot, listen, I understand that you're upset, but hurting people is not the answer."

"I have no plans to hurt you, James, but I have to take some action." Elliot told him, making a grieved face, "If I have to hurt you, it'll be their faults. They just have to be submissive for once in their lives and everyone gets out of this OK."

Wilson looked like he was going to say something else, but Elliot kept talking, "I need you to get some things for me, James. I need some of those nylon zip ties, the big ones, I also need a phone. I need you to get them and I need you to be back in five minutes."

* * *

House went for the elevator, even as a police officer tried to call him back. He punched the button for the fifth floor and the door closed just as the officer reached it. He knew the hospital would be evacuated and he had no intention of being pushed out. The fifth floor was working normally until an announcement came over the PC to have every non-essential staff member and every non-emergency patient removed from the hospital. All essential staff were to lock down their floors. People began to move immediately and House was looking into offices urgently, going against the flow of people.

He stopped a nurse who was locking up her information desk and asked if he had seen Wilson or Cuddy and he said no. The floor cleared. The psych ward and overflow rooms were locked up tightly but he found no sign of Elliot, Wilson, or Cuddy. He pulled out his cell phone and rang Wilson.

* * *

Wilson was in a utility closet rummaging around, looking for the things Elliot had ordered. When his phone rang, he instantly went to his pocket, saw who it was, and debated not answering. He accepted the call, "House, this is not a good time."

"Where are you?"

"Fourth floor."

"I'm coming."

"House, no, this guy is not kidding around," Wilson began rummaging again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something."

"You're not with Cuddy and Cameron?" House asked, his voice urgent.

"No, he sent me on an errand." Wilson explained.

"What kind of errand?" House asked, already on the move to get down one floor.

"House, I only have five minutes." Wilson said, finding the thing he was looking for.

The elevator door made a ding sound and House was limping quickly down the hall of the fourth floor. When he saw his own office with the blinds drawn he knew where Elliot had taken them. He slowed but before he could think of his next step, he saw Wilson rushing toward him, a handful of zip ties in his fist.

"What are those for?" House said, but already suspected.

"House, I have about thirty seconds to get back in there." Wilson objected.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, House, that's stupid. He'll shoot you the second he sees you." Wilson sighed, "Look, I know you're worried, but the best thing you can do is let me get back in there and walk away."

House's jaw set.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to her if I can help it, House." Wilson told him and House's face softened. Why did Wilson always hit his feelings right on the nose and why, this time, was he powerless to deny them? Without waiting for a reply, Wilson slipped back into the office.

* * *

The zip ties were used to tie Cuddy and Cameron's wrists together behind them. Cuddy could already feel the tingling in her fingers as the tie cut off circulation, "The police are here. Here's how it's going to go." Elliot announced, "Once it's all set up, you two are going to do exactly what I say, you're going to show the world your true place."

Cuddy had learned her lesson and did not reply despite the objections filling her head. Wilson had been sat at House's team's table while they stood by the window.

He held up Wilson's phone, "We'll have to call someone down there and have them get these things up here now." He held up a list of video equipment and she recited the first number that came to mind.

* * *

In the lobby, now filled with police, Chase was getting stitched up by an EMT. The shot had gone cleanly through his shoulder but he was arguing with the officer who had taken his statement, "You have to go up there, they went to the fifth floor, he said they were going to the top floor."

"It's not that simple, sir. In a hostage situation, we can't just barge in, guns blazing. That's what gets people killed." The officer answered.

"Then negotiate or something."

House limped toward them, "Fourth floor." He announced, feeling wretched for abandoning it as Wilson told him. His phone rang and his brow drew together to see Wilson's number. He answered it, giving the officer a significant look, "Wilson?"

"House." It was Cuddy's voice, not Wilson's. He swallowed. Her voice was strained and his stomach turned unpleasantly.

"We need video equipment, he wants to broadcast something."

The officer mouthed 'speaker' to House, who punched the speaker button, so Cuddy could be heard, "He wants a camera and access to every local news station."

"Is this Dr. Cuddy?" The officer asked.

Cuddy said, "Yes."

"I need to talk to Elliot Haydon." The officer read the name off of his notes.

"I'm here too." Elliot growled, "Who I this?"

* * *

"My name is Officer Tawny." Cuddy heard through the speaker of Wilson's phone. She watched Elliot become more and more agitated and knew whatever he planned was not likely to happen fast enough for him. He was pacing.

"Mr. Haydon, we want this to end well. We want to make sure no one gets hurt." Tawny said.

"That's inevitable. I already shot two people and Dr. Cuddy is going to die no matter what happens."

Cuddy felt the blood drain from her face.

"We can find a solution Mr. Haydon without harming Dr. Cuddy."

"Killing Dr. Cuddy is the solution. You're not going to come up with any solutions or fill my demands because blood is the only thing I want, blood and revenge."

"Revenge for what, Mr. Haydon?" The officer asked, his voice calm.

"For the pussifying of the American man, for rejection, and for the fathers that can't feed their children because of bitches like Dr. Cuddy who get too big for their size."

"We cannot negotiate unless you promise the safety of the hostages." Tawny warned him.

"I have two other hostages, I can promise their safety."

* * *

Chase perked up, "Give him what he wants in exchange for the other hostages."

House's eyes became dark and he shot Chase a look even though he knew he might ask the same if he thought Cuddy would be returned safely to him.

The officer walked away from Chase's voice.

"Will you give up one of your hostages for the video equipment?" Tawny asked.

"Yes, I have to get it first, though."

"Fine, give us thirty minutes."


	8. Reboot

I am officially ending this particular fic. I have a similar but better story for the next one I have in mind and will post that up soon. This one just wasn't going right. Stay tuned for the better version. :)


End file.
